what_happened_after_dawnfandomcom-20200214-history
The Book of Fairies
The Book of Fairies is a book created by Mavis where inside contains every needed to know about fairies, and their magic. This is created by Mavis' childhood belief that fairies are real. What are Fairies? Fay, the old word for "fairy," is thought to come from the Latin fata, which signifies the Fates, supernatural women who appear beside the cradle of a newborn infant to decide its future. During the Middle Ages fairy meant the state of enchantment and the land of enchanted beings as well as those who live in it. Fairies are found under various names in many countries, but they are more typical of Europe and Asia than of the Americas and Africa. To some extent their social organization reflects the world of humans. Their fairy realm, which is centered on their royal court, is noted for the excellence of its music, dancing, and feasting as well as for the beauty of its women. The Irish Tuatha Dé Danann ("people of the goddess Danu") are trooping fairies; they are immortal and live in Tír na nʾOg, the Land of Youth. The nonaristocratic, solitary fairies are described as ugly and often ominous and ill-natured. Some are engaged in trade, like the Irish leprechaun shoemaker, who is quite harmless. A third category of fairy comprises those who live in family groups. They work the land, hold their own markets, and visit human fairs. Nature fairies are spirits of streams, lakes, and trees. The Russian rusalki are water nymphs, who take the form of young maidens. Dryads are tree spirits. So are oak men; hence there is a saying, "Fairy folks are in old oaks." In England, hawthorn is haunted by the fairies, especially if it grows near fairy hills, and the Gooseberry Wife, in the form of a great hairy caterpillar, stands guard over the fruit bushes. Tutelary fairies, the family guardians and domestic spirits, look after the fortunes of a particular household. The Scottish MacLeods on the island of Skye were given a fairy flag by their supernatural guardian. Germans call their house spirit der Kobold ("gnome"), an unreliable creature whose name survives in the modern cobalt. (German miners called this slightly magnetic element after the famous sprite because they found it tiresome and difficult to use.) Danes have their nis ; the French their esprit follet ; the Spaniards their duende ; and the Faeroese Islanders, in the North Atlantic, their niagruisar. Russians call their domestic spirits domovois, after dom ("house"). Legend says that these creatures were rebellious spirits who opposed God and so were thrown down from heaven, falling on people's roofs and into their yards. They are amiable and live in the warmth near the hearth. Because it is considered important to please the domovoi, peasants leave egg pancakes for him on the threshing floor. When a peasant family moves, they put a piece of bread beside the stove in hopes that the domovoi will come with them. English brownies are also associated with the hearth. They are active at night and do work that the servants have neglected: cleaning and drawing water for the house, tending farm animals, reaping, mowing, threshing, and churning butter. Families can leave food, such as a bowl of cream or little cakes spread with honey for the brownies, but direct gifts, such as money or clothes, will drive the spirit away. Domestic spirits can be very tiresome. Pixies are another group of fairies belonging to English west-country tradition. They are found in Somerset, Devonshire, and Cornwall. The chief characteristic of pixies is that they mislead travelers. Local tradition says that pixies are the souls of those who died before Christ was born or of unbaptized children. Closely related to the pixie and its habit of leading travelers astray is the will-o'-the-wisp (Fr., le feu follet ; Ger., das Irrlicht ), also called jack-o'-lantern or ignis fatuus ("foolish fire"). This sprite appears in the folklore of many countries and is often an omen of death. In England the will-o'-the-wisp is also identified with the mischievous sprite Puck, or Robin Goodfellow. Traditional legends about this spirit who lures folks to their death in the bog may be an attempt to account for marsh gas, which emanates from rotting organic matter and is ghostly in appearance. Fairy Magic If you have entered this enchanted world, I may assume that you are somehow called to the secret realms of Fairy Magic. Something of their mystical song has touched your ears, or your heart, or a hidden place of sub-conscious imaginings. And perhaps you have been led to believe (by parents, or teachers in school) that the world of Fairy is nothing more than imaginings – the whimsical flight of folly that children’s minds may fall prey to. But you are older now, and surely wiser. And here you sit, looking out into the veil of ether for that which your heart still longs for: the realm in which all your imaginings may at last be brought to light! This sacred place of Self is where we shall begin…the part of you that still believes! To enter the world of Fairy magic, you must believe that there is more to this universe than what can be seen by human eyes. You must believe in the hidden, the shadowed, and the obscure. You must begin to search with your inner eyes for that which lies beyond the mists, for it is there that you will find the first thresholds of Fey! These thresholds will open up into vast worlds, as diverse and complex as our own. The Realm of Fairy magic is not a place of fluttering tiny beings that delight only in tickling upturned human noses. It is an entire dimension – richly inhabited by many races, species and beings. The enchanted dimension of Fairies has existed side by side with our human one for thousands of years. It is said in Fairy myths that there was once a time when the human and Fairy worlds were one. But legend tells that their human ancestors became trapped in the physical world, to the denial of their spirits. They became less and less aware of what was hidden just beyond their physical sight, and their true sight – the vision of the soul – grew less and less acute. Today, surrounded by noise, pollution and industry, it is doubly difficult to reach the quiet places of our spirits that remain open to other dimensions. And yet people everywhere are reaching into the past for some insight into all that is magical, mystical and contra-mundane! Perhaps the soul of humanity is remembering. To enter the world of Fairy magic is a remembering indeed, for we must look back into ancestral vision, childhood dreams, and the deep sub-conscious aspects of self that intuitively comprehend the existence of other realms. We must remember to stop, to listen, to think, to perceive, to dream, and to learn. So much enchantment awaits the open mind and heart! Where do Fairies exist? We often think of distant mist-clad lands, covered in green mosses and magic. We imagine a place described in the tales of our youth, where miracles and mischief existed side by side. Most often, we think of somewhere other than where we are. But the land of Fairy magic is here! It is all around us at every turn. It is only our perception that is lacking if we do not see it. And perceptions can grow! The world of Fairy magic can be found on a green meadow, or a river bank kissed by the sun. It is hidden on a moonlit moor, on the steep side of a mountain, or just off the road in a secret woodland glen. The natural world provides all the portals we could ever need to enter into Faery, but we must remember how to make the journey. Fairy Summoning Spell To begin, find a quiet place where you will not be disturbed. You may want to light a fairy candle (pictured above) to help you draw in the energies of the Sidhe. Sit comfortably, relaxing your body with rhythmic breathing. Allow your mind to settle, releasing any errant thoughts. When you feel completely calm and at peace, ring a small bell three times, and begin your prayer. As you speak, visualize images of the Good Folk. See the light of their spirits gathering all around you. Say the prayer one or three times, and then ring the bell seven times. Wait in silence for any communion or communication the Fairies might offer. Mist-clad in the light of the moon Starspun seekers – I search for thee! Faery light – I ask thy boon Of branch and thorn and Elder tree! Wood woven creatures, shadow weavers River keepers – come to me! Just beyond reaching Never in keeping Spirits of Faery – I call unto thee! Wind-hewn wildness Dark and brightness Spiral enchantments – born of the sky! Cradle me with eleven hands, Abide with me, thy human child! When you are ready to return to your ordinary consciousness, ring the bell three times and with deep full breaths, inhale vital energy and vitality. Record any special experiences in a journal so that you will retain them in full detail. Creating a Magical Garden Gardens can be infinitely useful to us. Aside from making great hobbies, they provide seclusion, amusement, medicine, and add beauty to your home. Gardens will also attract other creatures such as birds, bats, small wild animals, butterflies and even fairies. Even if you are not able to have a garden outside your home, you can create beautiful window boxes with sculptures, small hiding places for the little people and small tabletop water fountains. Indoor gardens can be kept in windowsills. Growing herbs and flowers will fill your home with sweet smells and improve your disposition, lifestyle and the atmosphere of your living space. Magical Gardening By the Moon The moon’s energies affect everything on our planet, including plants! Here are some tips on what to plant when. To check out the current moon phase, have a look at outside. * Waxing Moon – This is the time to plant above-ground crops with outside seeds and flowering annuals * Full Moon – The full moon is an excellent time to plant above-ground crops with inside seeds * Waning Moon – This is the time to plant root crops, bulbs, biennials and perennials * New Moon – Don’t plant anything during the new moon! Magical Gardening By the Zodiac In addition to choosing the right moon phase, you can also harness the energies of the sun, by planting when it is in a sign that is beneficial to growth, and avoiding times when the energy is more barren. Fruitful Signs: * Cancer (22 June – 23 July) – Best for planting all leafy crops bearing fruit above ground. Prune to encourage growth in Cancer. * Scorpio (23 October – 22 November) – Second only to Cancer. A Scorpion Moon promises good germination and quick growth. In Scorpio, prune for bud development. * Pisces (20 February – 20 March)– Planting in the last of the Watery Triad is especially effective for root growth. * Taurus (20 April – 20 May) – The best time to plant root crops. * Capricorn (22 December – 20 January) – Promotes the growth of rhizomes, bulbs, roots, tubers, and stalks. Prune now to strengthen branches. * Libra (23 September – 22 October) – Libra may be the least beneficial of the Fruitful Signs, but is excellent for planting flowers and vines. Barren Signs: * Leo (24 July – 23 August) – Foremost of the barren signs. Leo is the best time to effectively destroy weeds and pests. Cultivate and till the soil. * Gemini (21 May – 21 June) – Gather herbs and roots. Reap when the Moon is in the sign of Air or Fire to assure best storage. * Virgo (24 August – 22 September) – Plow, cultivate, and control weeds and pests when the moon is in Virgo. * Sagittarius (23 November – 20 December) – Plant and cultivate the soil or harvest under the Archer Moon. Prune now to discourage growth. * Aquarius (21 January – 19 February) – Perfect for ground cultivation, reaping crops, gathering roots and herbs. It is a good time to destroy weeds and pests. * Aries (21 March – 19 April) – Cultivate, weed, and prune to lessen growth. Gather herbs and roots for storage. Faeries of the Elements Following is a list of faeries belonging to the different elements of earth, air, water and fire. Faeries of the Earth Element Gnomes: The most popular of all the Earth Faeries. A simple call to them to the North will bring them to your rite. The Gnomes, in ceremonial magic, are the Elemental Spirits of the Element Earth and North. They are helpful to invoke for healing spells and rites, Call them to protect your magic circle. Bean-Tighes: These are very friendly Celtic Faeries. Call to them and invite them into your home. They will protect your home and your children. They are also helpful in fertility spells. Bwbachs: Evoke them into your house for protection spells. Offer them some food and milk for their help. Elves: They are helpful in raising energy for spells of any kind. Gianes: Call to them in the woods. They will help you will your divination practices. Hyldermoder: She will help you will fertility, prosperity, and inspiration spells. Invoke her as you would a deity. Korreds: Call to them in stony areas. They will help you in protection spells. Leprechauns: These Celtic Faeries will bring prosperity your way. Let them come to you. Don’t try to contact them. Masseriols: Invite them into your magic circle. They will help you with your ritual garden. The Moerae: Invoke them as you would a deity. They will help with love spells. Thussers: Call and invoke them into your circle on Full Moons. They will join in on the Esbat Celebration. Twlwwyth Tegs: Evoke them into your circle and give them some food and water. They will help with weatherworking spells. Wichtln: Invoke them into your home. They will protect it. Faeries of the Air Element Sylphs: The Sylphs are the most popular of all the Air Faeries. In ceremonial magic they are called to the corner of the East as the Elemental Spirit of Air. They are invoked to protect your magic circle. Chi Spirits: In any rite, call to them and invite them into your home. They will aid in protection spells and as the same time protect your home. Dryads: They will help with communication with the Goddess, God, Mighty Ones, and other Faeries. Invoke them into your circle. Even if they don’t show up, their energies will help with magic. Fays: A simple invocation will bring them to your magic circle. They will help you with raising energy for spells. Lesidhe: In a circle, call to them. They will help with rituals dealing with the protection of the environment. Faeries of the Fire Element Salamanders: These are the most popular Fire faeries. They are the elemental spirits of the South and of Fire. As usual they are invoked to protect your magic circle. Invoke them also for magic of any kind, especially pertaining to the element Fire and healing. Brown Men: Call to them and bring an injured animal to them. They will heal and protect them. Dinnshenchas: Invoke them into you Magic Circle for spell for the protection of women. Drakes: Invite them into your home. They will probably come if you give them food and a very warmth. They will help with heal spells and spells in you fire place. Saleerandees: Light a red candle and hold it to you heart. Call to them and if they come to you they can be swayed to provide their magic for fire spells. Faeries of the Water Element Undines: These are the most popular of all the water Faeries. They can be invoked as the Spirits of the West and of Water. They will help with rites, rituals, and spells dealing around the Element Water. The Mer People: They will only approach and respond to evocation from people born under the Element Water. They thrive in Faery Land, but in this realm they are very scarce. They can be call to this realm though. They have been also known as “Mal de Mer”. This is the Cornish name for them. They were said to responsible for sea ships crashing into rocks, be that is not true. They are very aggressive, but if you treat the sea with respect and love they will become your friend and a very powerful magical ally. Caolleac Bhuer: Evoke them in the waning phase of the moon. They are extremely powerful and friendly. They will help with any magic. Lady of the Lake: Each lake has one. She communicates telepathically. At a lake invoke them the same way would a Goddess. She will help you will any question dealing with your spiritual quest. Well Spirits: Evoke them from a well. They will protect children and will offer Magical aide to no one else. Ten Things About Fairies 1. Where do fairies come from? The oldest and strongest fairies were once fallen angels. These are the lightest fae and the darkest—the most benign, and the most dangerous. Some fae were once humans who got lost in the fairylands (where time works differently). As magic permeated them to their souls, they turned. They became immortal and beautiful—but they lost their humanity and their capacity for compassion. A fairy can begin as a faeling—the child of a human-fae coupling. If the child is born in the fairylands, she turns almost immediately. If born in the human world, she may never know about her fairy nature. 2. Fairies hate iron. A fairy feels icky near iron, like they just smelled rotten eggs or walked barefoot on broken glass. A fairy can’t escape an iron cage—it nullifies their magic. Iron gives fairies horrific headaches. Speaking of headaches—and having nothing to do with iron—a fairy can give a human an instant headache. 3. Fairies love all things sparkly. All but the oldest of fae are easily distracted by a shiny object. Fairies like crystal jewelry. Brownies are charmed by Christmas tree tinsel—though they hate when it falls on the floor. Sprites adore starshine. Goblins covet bright-cut silver and gold. 4. Fairies expect good manners, but they loathe being thanked. “Thank you” insults them. As if a mere word is sufficient acknowledgement of their favor! But they do like gifts of appreciation. 5. It’s dangerous to accept favors from fairies. See #4: Mere gratitude won’t be adequate payment. The fairy will want something in return. It might be your iPad. It might just be the cheap sparkly earrings you’re wearing. But if you’re in a fairy story you know they’ll more likely want the one thing you don’t want to give—and when it’s most inconvenient to give it. Accepting fairy magic generally does not turn out well. If you think about it, in most fairy tales there’s always a problem with the wish a fairy grants! 6. Troop Night is the fairy version of New Year’s Eve. On Troop Night (called Halloween or Mischief Night by humans) the fairies gather together then troop out into the human world in a long, long procession. If they’re light fae, they spend the hours from midnight to dawn granting favors and doing good deeds. If they’re dark they cast curses, pull pranks, and create havoc. 7. Fairies don’t like bread or salt. If you want to keep a trinket safe from fairies, pour a circle of salt around it. It’s a good idea to keep a holy cake in your pocket when you go abroad at night, especially on Troop Night. If you see a fairy, throw crumbs or salt at it – and run! 8. In the fairylands, time is different. Never, never, never go into the fairylands without an exit strategy. Time passes so fast there, a hundred years can feel like a day. Be careful! The breaking spell that lets a human escape is to say “I forgive you” three times to the fairy who detained you. 9. Fairies like to steal babies and replace them with changelings. Okay, personally I don’t get this. Babies require a lot of work, and fairies are more interested in play. If they wanted a human to play with, why not take one that’s at least potty trained? My theory is the babies they try to steal are faelings, and they believe they’re only returning the child to its proper world. 10. Above all things, fairies love music. And they’re good at making it. Fairy music can keep a human dancing until their feet fall off and bloody stumps are all that’s left. Crystal Guide Amazonite Amazonite is a mint green to aqua green stone said to be of truth, honor, communication, integrity, hope, and trust. It is said to enhance intuition, psychic powers, creativity, intellect, and psychic ability. Amazonite is often associated with the throat chakra, and as such, said to be beneficial to communication. It is also associated strongly with the third eye chakra. It is said to align the physical and astral bodies. It is noted mystically to lessen stress and self-defeating behaviors by calming and building self-esteem. Amazonite is also said to assist with peacefully making the transition out of this life. Amber The most obvious quality of Amber is its old, (very old!) energy. With it comes the accumulated wisdom of the earth and its natural kingdom. You can often see little insects trapped in the Amber while it started as a tree resin; this gives the Amber stone quite powerful magical properties. The most popular Amber stones come in warm colors – a variety of yellow, orange and sunny brown tones, this is why the Amber was considered to be the stone of the sun. However, did you know that that are also amber stones that are found in blue, red and green colors? While many of the amber stones used in jewelry are color treated, you can still find many stunning pieces of jewelry with natural amber in vibrant colors. Amethyst The top benefit of Amethyst Gemstone is that it is a strong antidote to intoxication. Amethyst helps remarkable in overcoming Alcohol addiction. In the sacred texts it is regarded as the superior alternative gemstone to the Blue Sapphire gemstone and has the astrological energies of Saturn. Saturn rules over the sign of Capricorn and Aquarius and individuals of these signs can wear the Amethyst Stone after an astrological analysis of their birth chart. Ametrine Ametrine, also referred to as "trystine" ir "bolivianite" (it's trade name), is a rare and fascinating type of quartz containing zones of different colors in a single specimen. It is naturally occurring. It is made up of a mixture of citrine and amethyst, and the zones are yellow or orange and purple in coloration. The different colored zones form as a result of the oxidation states of iron varying within the crystal. The oxidation states are different due to temperature gradient being present during the crystal's formation. Thus, specimens pf ametrine can be (and often are) half purple and half yellow/orange in coloration, split straight down the middle. Ametrine is well suited to a variety of jewelry as it is considered to be a highly durable gemstone. It is also sometimes used for carving. When you combine this vibration with the 'knowing' from the crown chakra via the Amethyst Crystals energy, the resulting mixture is a powerful energetic vibration. Yet the energy of this crystal is altogether different to either of the other stones. Ametrine crystals provide a connection between the higher energies of the crown, and the energy of the physical, from the solar plexus chakra. Angelite Angelite is also known as Blue Anhydrite. Discovering during the harmonic convergence, Angelite is a powerful crystal tool as it deepens attunement, heightens perception, and enables verbalization and communication of love and light to the world. Aventurine Aventurine are closely related to quartz crystal. The name Adventurine come from its quality of "adventurescence", which means the amount of reflective ability of the stone. The most common variety of this crystal is the Green Adventurine. The color of this variety of crystal may also be red and blue and to some lesser known colors such as white, brown, peach, pink, orange, yellow and grey.Category:Books